


Variations of Blue

by nerakrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Hipsters, Light Angst, M/M, Seduction, Thor is a DJ, no one knows what loki does, they are both idiots, unfinished sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's got a gig and Loki's overdue a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which the events of The Avengers never took place, and where Loki landed on Earth after letting go off the staff. Also, hipsters.  
> Written for the_realduck for avengersfest. Thank you to inside_the_veil & mrs_jack_turner for betaing. ♥

Thor swiftly swapped out a vinyl with another, moved the needle, scratched the records, and then let the first song play. The crowd danced, if it could be called dancing, and Thor was already ahead, planning what was up next in his set.

The smell in the club was rancid, thick and heavy with sweat and perfume and spilled drinks. Thor ignored it, caught up in his music, creating the perfect beat. He set up a sequence for the next three minutes, pushed his headphones off and looked over the crowd. It was moving, resembling an ocean under the shifting lights, green here, pink there, blue, yellow, red.

He stepped off his podium and slipped up to the bar. Large soda, ice and a slice of lemon.

"Thor." It was a whisper, a puff of breath, as someone sidled up next to him. "Here you are."

Thor grabbed his drink, turning slowly to face Loki - it could be no other than Loki. "And here _you_ are," he said. He glanced at his podium, counting down in his head how much was left of his sequence. One minute, thirty-seven seconds.

"I was hoping for a warmer welcome." Loki smiled and there was something predatory in it. His eyes were dark, his skin pale, lit only by the occasional pink sweep of light brushed his cheek. The smile faded from his face and moulded into something challenging, something _forbidden_.

One minute, six seconds, Thor thought, bringing the straw to his mouth. Loki's eyes dropped to his lips as Thor sucked the liquid through the straw, and was that a hitch of breath? Thor let the straw slip out. "Perhaps you should've come earlier," he said.

Loki's face hardened minutely and Thor saw danger in his eyes. The pink light brushed his cheek once more and Thor turned around, going back to his turntable.

Headphones on, drink balancing on top of the table, new rhythms beating into the club. Thor threw himself into it, calculating the music, feeling the music, his fingertips sensing the grooves in the records and the wear on the dials.

Light swept over the edge of his scratch table every now and then, green and yellow alternating. The atmosphere thickened as the minutes passed.

Thor surveyed the crowd, checking the mood, making adjustments in his plans, swapping one record out for another, changing the beat. Keeping the crowd going, keeping them on their toes and strung high.

Loki moved through the mass of bodies, slowly and steadily, eyes fastened on Thor. Blue light swept over him, then pink, then blue. Mostly blue.

Even from the distance, Thor could see the darkness in his eyes, the intent, as Loki finally stopped in front of his podium. Thor looked down, focusing on his rhythms, making changes again.

Next time he looked up, Loki was dancing, writhing among the other bodies. He was using Thor's music to his advantage, throwing it back in his face and drawing him in. Strands of his hair glued to his temples. He was shimmering, pearls of sweat on his forehead and upper lip, a sheen of moisture on his throat and his arms as he raised them above his head, letting his thin t-shirt ride up.

Thor didn't need to look at what he was doing to work the table, hands moving automatically. Red light brushed the back of Loki's head and yellow washed over his front, only to be replaced with blue. Loki was magnetic and he _knew_ it.

Occasionally, the crowd would move in front of him, obscure him from Thor's view, but Loki was tall. Thor always knew where he was, could always see the look on his face and the curve of his neck. His adam's apple. The brush of his hair against his ears.

He drew in a deep breath, returning focus to his turntable and his ice-diluted drink. Loki would come to find him when his shift was over. A shiver ran through him and he closed his eyes, putting himself into the music, letting it rule time.

"One minute," Loki suddenly whispered into his ear, hot breath on his cheek. Thor straightened up and Loki moved closer, not quite touching, but close enough that Thor could feel his body heat. "Isn't that right?"

Thor was wrapping up his last sequence, but as Loki leaned in and licked his cheek, he lost it. What was supposed to have been a smooth, vibrating rhythm to end his shift on, turned into a loud screech.

"Out," he growled. " _Now_."

Loki smirked but stepped away, ever so slowly. "All right," he murmured, raising an eyebrow. Thor turned his back on him and started packing up to the tones of the playlist the bartender put on from his ipod.

He worked fast; records back in their cases in no time, scratch table closed up and rigged. He picked his things up and carried them out of the club, nodding to the barman and the bouncer as he went.

There was no sign of Loki outside. Thor clenched his jaw, blood thrumming in his veins, and walked. It was chilly out, but refreshing after the oppressive heat in the club and the smell of hundreds of bodies dancing. He drew in a deep breath. The walk to his flat was short and did nothing to de-stress him.

Loki was waiting outside his door, lounging lazily against the wall. Under his leather jacket his t-shirt was clinging to his skin. His hair was moist and his skin starkly pale in the unforgiving light in Thor's stairwell.

"There you are," Loki said, smoothly.

"Keys are in my pocket," Thor said, eyes narrowing at Loki's little laugh. He could crush him with his scratch table if he wanted to, one smooth swing and _there_ \- but Loki had pushed himself away from the wall and his slim fingers were sliding into the inside pocket of Thor's jacket.

His face was close and his eyes weren't dark at all here, not in this light. They were a deep icy blue with speckles of grey and green. "There," he breathed, and his lips hovered just over Thor's, but then he was gone and the door was open.

Thor marched in, putting down his cases rather more forcefully than necessary. The door closed behind him with a snick.

"The scruff suits you." Loki's voice was silky. He came up from behind, sliding one hand over Thor's jaw, drawing his thumb over Thor's lips. Thor bit. "Ah, is it so?" Loki mused, drawing the collar of Thor's plaid shirt aside to brush his lips over his neck.

Something inside Thor, something that had been high strung and wired since Loki had shown up at the club, snapped. "Yes," he growled, whirling around and pushing Loki up against the door. "It _is_." He crushed his mouth against Loki's, tasting a faint tinge of alcohol and smoke.

Loki opened his mouth, groaning in delight as Thor ravished him, arms coming up to wrap around Thor's head loosely. "Yes," he whispered into Thor's mouth, meeting him with a force of his own. He thrust his hips away from the door and ground them against Thor, who pushed him back. Loki tugged hard on his hair.

Thor pushed Loki's leather jacket off his shoulders, grazing his teeth over his skin, licking, sucking. His skin was salty and tangy and hot, blooming red where Thor's mouth had been. Loki let go of his hair and Thor pulled his jacket down until his arms were trapped in the sleeves.

"Stay there," he said and stole another kiss from Loki, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. When he pulled back, Loki's lips were red and slightly swollen, and the beginnings of stubble burn were starting to show on his jaw and neck.

Loki's eyes were dark with lust but he said nothing, only breathed through his parted lips. Thor traced the outline of Loki's cock through his jeans with a finger, then cupped it.

"Very good," he murmured, holding the eye contact. Loki's eyelids flickered and he drew in a sharp breath. "Very good," Thor repeated.

Then he lowered himself onto his knees. Loki was looking at him, a tiny hint of smugness tugging at his lips. Thor undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops, then set to work on the jeans. There was no zipper, just a neat row of silver buttons in the fly, that each popped open with a whisper of fabric against metal. He was careful, taking his time, riling Loki up as much as Loki had riled him up. He peeled the jeans down, letting Loki's cock spring free, flushed and heavy and - _that_ was new, the shine of metal on the tip.

Thor looked up, but Loki only smiled mischievously. There was a metal ball on the underside of the head of his cock and another at the slit. Both balls were attached to a barbell which had been pierced through the flesh. Thor closed his mouth around the head, sweeping his tongue over the piercing. It was a strange new thing, and to his surprise, Thor found he liked it.

He played with the piercing, listening to Loki's moans and breaths, teasing out as many sounds as he could. It was delicious, having Loki partially bound and completely at his mercy. Loki didn't often entice him to bed and when he did, he always raised Thor's hackles, drove him _mad_. Now he was still wired, but he was no longer in a rush.

"I came prepared," Loki breathed, his cock far down Thor's throat. "I -" He swallowed, suppressing a shudder. His arms were trembling as he braced himself against the door, hips pressed towards Thor. He jerked, gasping. "I thought -"

"Hm." Thor let Loki's cock slip from his mouth. "I could make you come now," he said, his fingers pumping his cock, breathing onto the tip.

Loki shuddered.

"Did you want me to fuck you?" Thor asked, swiping his thumb over the head of Loki's cock. The piercing caught and Loki's breath hitched. "I can still fuck you after you come," he continued. "I could fuck your mouth."

"Thor." Loki's voice was strained. His entire body was tense and Thor slid one hand up under his t-shirt, over his taut stomach.

"You can come now," Thor said, stroking him faster. He opened his mouth, flicking his tongue at the head lightly. "How prepared are you?" Another lick. "Slick?" He closed his mouth around his cock and sucked, then pulled back slowly. "Open?"

"Both," Loki moaned and jerked his hips. He bit his lip.

Thor sucked, fingers curling around his cock. Loki was close and Thor wanted him to come now, wanted him to let go right in that moment, flush against the door like that, desperate and undone. Loki gave a few shudders and _then_. Semen spilled into his mouth and Loki gasped, jerking. Thor licked, feeling a sense of satisfaction and _want_.

He drew in a deep breath, letting Loki's cock go, and then got to his feet. Loki's eyes were closed and there was a sheen of sweat on his face. Thor kissed him, hard, and Loki didn't resist, only whimpered into his mouth.

"I'm really tempted," Thor began, roughly, sliding his hands through Loki's hair, "to fuck your mouth like this, right now."

"Oh," Loki said, slowly opening his eyes. His pupils were wide and there was something dangerously lazy about him, something reminding him of a satisfied cat. "You could," he murmured. "If you want."

Thor looked at him, at his dishevelled state and the sweaty t-shirt and the single white drop of semen sliding over his piercing and hitting the floor. "I should," Thor said, opening his own jeans and pulling his cock out, then pressing himself flush against Loki, grinding against him. "You're the dirtiest thing I've seen all night," he growled, biting at Loki's lip.

Loki chuckled. "I know," he whispered and there was that glint in his eyes again. He leaned close. "Take me to bed."

"Yes," Thor agreed, and draws in a deep breath. "Yes, okay. Bed." He helped Loki out of the leatherjacket, and no sooner than Loki's arms were free, he grabbed Thor's wrists.

"Why do you never come see me?" Loki asked, voice barely more than a breath of air.

"I don't know where you live," Thor said, "you never told me."

Loki's eyes darkened. " _You never asked_ ," he hissed, lip curling up in a snarl.

"I am not having this discussion right now." Thor didn't waver. "Not while we've got our dicks out."

An eternity in a single moment passed between them, where neither moved and neither let out a single breath. Then, with a series of quick movements, Loki retreated. He let go of Thor's wrists, tucked himself in and did up his jeans. He walked past Thor without a word.

Thor closed his eyes and drew in a deep, slow breath. He made a face as he put his still rock-hard dick back into his pants and zipped up.

He found Loki in the kitchen.

"What happened to your coffee machine?"

There was no anger in Loki's voice, only a bland calmness that nevertheless betrayed how he really felt.

"Temper tantrum," Thor said, turning to one of the two chairs and sitting down. He studied Loki's back carefully, saw the tension there, the hurt, the warring emotions.

"Curious," Loki said, in that same bland tone. He moved his hand over the machine, which glowed for a brief moment. "You really must stop destroying your possessions."

"Mmh," Thor agreed.

The coffee machine gurgled softly and then started dripping. Thor stared at Loki's back, at the black t-shirt that clung to his back and had ridden up just over his right hip to reveal a thin strip of pale skin. Just below, Loki's black jeans were sinfully tight, showing off every contour of his arse and legs. Thor shifted on the chair, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

He was still aroused and wired, even if it appeared less and less likely that he was going to get off that night.

Loki set a mug of steaming hot coffee down in front of him. Thor pulled the mug closer, slowly curling his hand around it. It was his favourite mug, a mug so large that Jane had once jokingly said it was more of a soup bowl than a mug. He looked up, Loki was leaning against the counter, cradling a mug of his own. A regular sized mug, but this one was the twisted, failed result of a pottery class.

"Why don't you go back to Asgard?" Loki asked, looking him in the eye over the rim of the mug.

"Why don't you come with me to Asgard?" Thor countered. Loki's eyes flashed.

"I'm not going back there," he said.

"Then I'm not going, either."

"And what of the throne?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

Thor shrugged. "Asgard will be fine without me." Loki snorted and Thor just looked at him.

"Honestly, you can't mean -" He shook his head. "Balder? That softie?"

"He is loved by all. He will be a great king," Thor said. He picked up his soup bowl mug and took a sip. "You're not here to talk about Balder."

"No," Loki acknowledged. "I came here for a fuck."

Thor raised an eyebrow. Loki looked away.

"You're infuriating," Thor said.

"So are you."

Loki made a disgruntled noise. He looked into his mug, swirling the coffee around. "Do you know that in this realm we can be anything we want to be?" He looked up and Thor nodded. "Yet you chose to live here. You chose this music thing. You..."

"I like it here." Thor gestured with his mug. "This area. It has people of all types."

"Why do you DJ?"

Thor watched him as he contemplated his answer. Loki's lips were thin and he was frustrated, clearly, but there was something else too.

"I like controlling the music," Thor answered. "And I like it when you dance."

Loki let out a humourless laugh. "For twelve years we've been doing this," he said. "You do your gigs and I dance and then we fuck."

"What are twelve human years to us?"

"The humans seem to think it's a long time."

"Indeed." Thor took another sip of his coffee and then set the mug down. "Isn't it interesting? The triviality of it?" He spread his hands. "Their values are so different from ours. But then, they do not have the time that we do..."

"Are we going to do this for another twelve years?" Loki asked. He'd put his mug down too.

"If this is the game we play, then yes." Thor shrugged. "So long as you play the game with me."

"And if I tire of the game?"

"Have you?"

Loki didn't answer.

"I would hope that you would not leave me definitely."

"And if I did?" His voice was light, but Thor heard what he was really asking.

"I would look for you."

"Is there no way that you would leave me alone?" Loki burst out.

Thor laughed. "I think you'll find," he said, "that it's _you_ who can't leave me alone."

Loki crossed his arms.

"I do not invite you to my gigs. I do not invite you to my apartment. I do not invite you to come see me. Yet you come." He spread his hands open. "You always come."

"Because you expect me to," Loki said.

"No. I have learnt a long time ago that you never do what one expects."

"Then why do I come?"

"I hope..." Thor said, slowly, "it is because you want to."

"And what do _you_ want?" Loki asked, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"I want you to stay. With me."

"And if I stay?"

"You will not lose your freedom."

Loki turned away and walked over to the kitchen window. Across the street was a video rental store, and the flashy red and yellow neon lights reflected off his face. Thor watched him for a while, watched the shadows on his cheeks and the tension in his shoulders, and the occasional light from passing cars sweep over his face. When Loki didn't turn back around or show any sign of wanting to continue the conversation, Thor stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He left his mug on the table. Loki didn't follow him.

Thor opened the balcony door in his bedroom and let the chilly night air in. There was a light breeze that made the curtain flutter ever so slightly. His boots were kicked off to the side and his clothes thrown onto a chair. His white tank top missed the mark and landed on the floor, but Thor didn't bother picking it up.

He was too high-strung to sleep. His arousal had gone down, but Loki did this to him, Loki _always_ did this to him - made him doubt where he stood, made him doubt their whole thing, whatever it was. He briefly considered getting out of bed again and into his jogging clothes to go for a run, work off some of that pressure he'd felt building in his gut since early night.

"May I?"

Thor got up on his elbows. Loki stood in the doorway to his bedroom, hovering uncertainly.

"Yeah," Thor answered. He fell back onto the mattress and pulled the covers aside on the other side of the bed.

Loki tiptoed over silently and sat on the edge of the bed as he undressed himself. Thor watched his back, counted the knobs on his spine as he bent forwards to untie his combat boots.

"Are you staying this time?" he asked.

"Maybe," Loki answered evasively. Thor grunted and flung an arm over his eyes.

The bed dipped as Loki slid into it and then creaked slightly. He sighed softly and Thor felt that light puff of breath on his skin.

"You can't sleep," Loki eventually said.

"No."

Loki was quiet for a bit, but then he shuffled closer until he could rest his head on Thor's shoulder and snake one leg over Thor's. "Better?" he asked and his voice was soft.

Thor gave a tired chuckle as most of his anxiety slowly melted away. "Yeah," he answered and it wasn't a lie. It wasn't perfect, but it was good. It was better.


End file.
